A Healing Letter
by Butterfly-Dreams-Soar
Summary: One-Shot Sometimes Writing Can Soothe The Soul. But Is Writing Going To Help Kagome's Soul? How Else Do You Expect Her To Gather Her Thoughts? In A Two-Timing Relationship, One Wins And One Loses. So Why Not Leave Before The Answer? Please Review.


_No, I do not own Inuyasha. If I did he would be in America faster. Also I wouldn't be buying these expensive Dvds.   
  
Some side notes: On some parts of Kagome's letter is tear drops, I mean this is very emotional. Most of this story is her letter telling of her pain and true sorrow. At the end the narrator comes in. You will know it is not the letter when you see (). Well go on and read my story. If you would Review and tell me if I should make this into a story and stuff. I think I could write a good story for this and this be a prologue. But, I want your comments._

* * *

**A** **H**ealing **L**etter  
  
_"**S**ome say that a letter can really heal a broken spirit. **E**ven if no one reads it, just writing it helps the soul cope."_  
-**B**utterfly-**D**reams-**S**oar-

* * *

Maybe someone knows the real truth behind this. Maybe if I keep walking he won't find me. I know I will have to face him sometime, but not now. My heart can't take talking to him now. When I think of him, I see her now. tear drop Why do I always find them when their together? Why can't I just not happen to be around when they are together? Pity has went to far... I have a right to his heart, too. Don't I? My heart now screams. I dare not sleep, for he will surely catch up with me. I sit here under a tree, writing these feelings, thoughts, wishes, desires, and loneliness down. I did not go back to my time for he would find me faster there. He will know I went back there to escape. He would jump into the well, and break my heart more. Cause he would tell me about him and Kikyo. So I have decided to become a ghost to him. There, but not seen. I must remain away, surely he can forget about me. It's not like he hasn't done it before...tear drop  
  
We fought Naraku, he is finally dead. The jewel is complete and with me as we speak. It's my curse, my destiny. But without it, Inuyasha and I would have never meant. As soon as I grabbed it, I ran like a coward. But can you blame me, Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled. tear drop I couldn't stay and see what they did. His life will always be hers, no matter what others say or do. I know I could have left Kikyo dead and I would have his heart. But, he would have been crushed. But, I couldn't leave her dead, it was too wrong. I'm not evil, I'm a human girl in love. Is that an good excuse for me? No, no it is not. I love him enough, to let him love who he wants. I hope for their happiness.  
  
One question on my mind is will I be able to protect myself? Of course I can, I don't need Inuyasha. Why do I rely on him so much? tear drop If I went to Kouga, that would make things worse, even I can see what will happen. Maybe Sesshoumaru wants some help raising the little girl? No, that wouldn't end well either. No, for once I must rely on my own abilities! When Inuyasha quits going back to my era through the well, I will be able to go back.  
  
I wish I could say goodbye to all my friends. But that would mean seeing Inuyasha. No, I will say my goodbyes in this letter. Even if they never see it, it will help my spirit. They would understand fully. They have seen the tears that Inuyasha never seen. Does he choose not to see them? tear drop Does he ever really care? Would he catch Kikyo or me, if we were to fall at the same time? He will surely not see my tears anymore. So Inuyasha I free you of me. tear drop  
  
Kaede: You have been like a grandmother to me. Thanks for all you have taught me. The lessons I have learned here, will be taken to my time and used the rest of my life. You were always so kind, I will miss our chats. Kikyo is here, I hope you two make up for lost time. Please watch over Shippo for me. Thanks again for everything. Goodbye.  
  
Myouga: Wekk there's not much I can say to you. But about the times you were there for us, thanks. Please continue to guide Inuyasha in the right way and watch over him. Sometimes he seems hopeless, but he is a strong minded man and is captable of many things. Never give up on him.  
  
Shippo: You were like a son to me. Sorry, I won't be around anymore to protect you from Inuyasha. I know you will grow up to be a wonderful young man, I know you will make me proud. You have my love always, even if Inuyasha doesn't show it, he also loves you. You know how he shows his feelings. Please, help the others cope in the ways you know. tear drop Goodbye, Shippo.  
  
Miroku: Though you are and probably always will be a prevert, I still feel you are a brother to me. When you get married....no wait starting now, you better not hit on anymore women. Hopefully your children won't be like their father, but like their mother. I will miss you. Please continue to protect Sango, her heart is yours, don't lose it. Once a heart is gone, it may never come back. Maybe I should tell Inuyasha that....He wouldn't care. Goodbye, Miroku.  
  
Sango: You have become like a sister to me. I don't know if any of us notice this, but were like a family. Though, some didn't show it, they knew what was happening. I wish I could have attended your wedding. I had all the plans in my head. It would and will be perfect. My love goes toward you and your many children. I trust you will train Miroku off of woman. tear drop Goodbye, Sango.  
  
Kilala: Thanks for always being there for all of us. Though we never really said thank you a lot, you seem to nevermind it. We were very lucky to have you in our group. Please take care of you and the new family I see coming. I will miss you, goodbye Kilala.   
  
Kouga: Please forget me, it is best for both of us. There is one that is suppose to be with you, that is Ayame. Please accept her as your woman now. My heart belongs to Inuyasha, whether he takes my offer or not. Thanks for the times you protected me. I wish future happiness for you and hopefully Ayame. Goodbye, Kouga.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku: Don't let Kouga get you guys down to bad. Please help encourage the relationship between Kouga and Ayame. I think they would be happy once they see what's there. Well, I hope you two will one day find ladies of your own. Well I do wish the best for you two in the future. Goodbye.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo: I guess I should get use to hearing the names together. Like I said I will be a ghost. That means I will always be around but not seen. I hope he knows he won't have any children. It would be cute to see little Inuyasha's running around. But, I hope both of you remain happy and as safe this time around. As long as Inuyasha is happy, I am. No matter what now, I have to stay away and let you guys be. This was meant to be, I was brought back here to bring her back and bring back the jewel. Now, I think my propose is over. Well live long and be happy. Goodbye, Inuyasha. two tear drops  
  
They say writing letters can help ease the pain of losing a part of you. I have lost more of myself on this journey that I don't know how I will ever heal. But writing this letter did help ease my tenisons. I could not sleep, but know I could sleep for an enternity. My heart is light and my head is light. Sleep will take me soon, but where will it take me?  
  
With that the pen is dropped on top of the paper and the girl is asleep. She sleeps peacefully for the first night in many days. We see now her dreams must be a peaceful one. The cherry blossom petals are flying around her. The cherry blossom is her favorite. With all this peace, one wonders if she will wake.

* * *

_Please review and tell me if I should make this into a story, or should I just leave it be. Tell me what you truly think, cause I think I can make a good story from it. I don't care if you flame it or just say good story, just review please. I write these stories and hopes that people review so I know people are reading them. Thanks in advance if you review.  
  
This came to me in the middle of the night, all the sudden I found myself writing something. I wasn't for sure where I was going with it. My brain took control of my hand and I didn't know what was going on til later. Have you ever had that happen to you? Well see ya later. I have a few other stories I will be putting up in a few weeks._


End file.
